Use Your Illusion
by Whatif-ifonly
Summary: il·lu·sion 1. a. An erroneous perception of reality. b. An erroneous concept or belief. 2. The condition of being deceived by a false perception or belief. 3. Something, such as a fantastic plan or desire, that causes an erroneous belief or perception. Sequel to Sleight of Hand.


So, here we all are gathered together for the much and eagerly anticipated (not to mention loooooooooooooooong over due) sequel to Sleight of Hand.

One quick note, lest I confuse any of you. Those of you that read Sleight of Hand back when it was originally published might remember that originally (in that story) JJ's Mom's name was Cindy. For sake of avoiding confusion, I've gone back and edited the chapter in which she appeared to change her name to Sandy... just wanted to avoid anybody getting confused.

Sorry about how long it took to get to this one guys... I really did think I would get to this one much sooner - but then I got caught up in The Roads Series and in real life... but we're all here now... so onto what you've all been anticipating for far too long!

This may come as a shock, but I still don't own nor am I getting paid for this. Just breathe, we'll get through this horrific revelation together.

As always, happy reading and enjoy :D

* * *

The sudden sound of a knock on the door frame startled JJ and Spence out of their enamored gazing at the baby boy cradled in their arms.

Will chuckled where he stood leaning against the door frame. "Sorry you two, I didn't mean to cause a ruckus; I just wanted to let you know that I managed to convince everybody that JJ and Henry need to get some rest. They headed on home." He said, tossing a congenial grin at his two best friends.

JJ nodded. "Thanks Will." She turned to look at Spence where he sat beside her. "You know you should probably go home and get some sleep too."

Spence shook his head. "No, I'm o...kaaaay," He yawned mid reply.

JJ raised an eyebrow at him. "You need to get a good night's sleep baby. I know you didn't get one while you were in Vegas and who knows when the next time is that either of us will sleep through the night." She grinned as she looked down at the peacefully sleeping baby boy in their arms.

The newly minted father shook his head, "No, I'm staying here with you and Henry."

"Spence…" JJ trailed off in concern, knowing that he'd had less than a few hours of sleep since the team had gone to Las Vegas earlier in the week on the Michael Bridges case. He'd had to be running on fumes at this point.

"Now cher," Will interjected, "you can hardly blame the man for wanting to stay with his family."

A dopey grin crossed Spence's face at the realization that they were a family… he was a part of something that he hadn't had in almost two decades… he had a family.

"Lucky for you both," Will continued, "I figured this would probably be the situation… so when I grabbed JJ's bag, I threw in some sweats and a change of clothes for tomorrow for Spencer." He said with a grin and a shrug of his head towards the chair in the corner of the room where JJ's bag for the hospital sat. "I figured once Spencer got here, there was no way he'd be fixin' to leave without his family in tow. So why don't the two of you get settled in while I go an' get us all somethin' to eat? I'll be back directly." He said as he reached in his jean's pocket and pulled out his keys.

"Will?" Spence called out just as their friend turned around.

"Yeah Spencer?" Will asked as he paused to glance back over his shoulder.

"Thanks… you…. just thanks." Spence replied, unable to find the words to express the depths of his gratitude for their friendship.

"It's what family does… but you're welcome just the same." Will replied with a nod.

JJ grinned and shook her head as Will turned on his heal and walked down the hall. "When Will gets back, we need to introduce Henry to his godfather." She said as she turned to look at Spence.

"Will hasn't held Henry yet?" Spence asked in confusion.

JJ shook her head. "He said it wouldn't be right if he got to hold Henry before you did... but for now, you should go get showered and changed." She said leaning in to kiss him softly.

Spence felt the love behind their kiss to the depths of what he supposed some would call his soul. His heart clenched in his chest and tears crested his eyelids, clinging to his eyelashes as he rested his forehead against JJ's, the events of the last 24 hours finally catching up with him. He finally had the answer to a seventeen year old question, what had happened to his family… He also had the family that he'd spent the last seventeen years longing for... finally he had somewhere that he belonged… two someones that he belonged to…

"Hey why the tears?" JJ whispered as she felt Spence's wet lashes brush against her face. She reached up, her fingers wiping away the tears on one side of his face and then the other as he blinked, fighting the escape of more tears.

"I'm just… I just… I love you," he murmured, leaning into kiss JJ again. Then he stood from the bed and leaned down, kissing Henry on the forehead, his fingers trailing over the baby boy's little blue cap covered head in reverence, "both of you."

"We love you too baby." JJ whispered as she leaned forward and kissed his cheek before he stood back up to go shower and change.

* * *

"Hi Mom," JJ said into her phone as she and Spence sat with their heads tipped together over the phone so they could both hear.

"JJ, is everything alright?" Sandy asked in concern. Her daughter didn't usually call this late in the evening.

"Everything is terrific… Grandma." JJ replied, biting her lip as she waited to see how long it would take her Mom to make the connection.

Sandy's eyes widened. "Gran… Jennifer…oh sweetie… he's here?"

JJ grinned at the happiness in her Mom's voice. "All 17 inches and 6 pounds 6 ounces of him."

Pete Jareau grinned on the other end of the phone line, unable to hold back his enthusiasm at a new grandchild… and his first grandson. "Good job Sparkplug!"

JJ chuckled, envisioning a large grin on her father's face. "Thanks Daddy, but I didn't exactly do it all by myself." She replied casting a sidelong glance at Spence and smiled to see he was blushing ever so slightly.

JJ's parents laughed on the other end of the phone.

"Too true," Sandy replied.

"Good work to you too Spencer." Pete added, with a degree of pride and affection in his voice.

"Thank you sir." Spence replied shyly.

"Spencer…" Pete replied only to be interrupted.

"I'm sorry sir… I mean Pete." Spence replied. Even after the almost a year of knowing JJ's parents, he still struggled to call them by their first names as a matter of respect.

Pete and Sandy Jareau smiled at each other on the other end of the phone. "Actually, Spencer, I was going to tell you that Sandy and I have been talking, and well, we wouldn't mind you calling us Mom and Dad if you're alright with it, that is."

"Sir, I… Pete… I mean…thank you Dad." Spence replied, realizing that this was the solidification of JJ's parent's approval.

"So what's our boy's name then?" Pete asked, attempting to avoid becoming too emotional as he watched his wife wipe a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Henry, Henry Riley Reid." JJ replied as she snuggled into Spence's side as he wrapped an arm around her pulling her closer.

"That's a good strong name. I'm sure he's a handsome boy." Pete replied with a smile on his face.

"Well, if you turn on your computer and check your email, you can see him for yourselves." JJ teased, "Spence and I took some pictures and emailed them to you just before we called." She bit her lip to keep from laughing as they listened to her parents scramble for the computer on the other end of the phone.

* * *

"Oh baby, he's beautiful." Diana said into the phone in her room as her estranged, though still legally wed husband, held up his Blackberry, displaying the photos that Jennifer and Spencer had emailed.

"Thanks Mom." Spence replied with a smile, glad that his Mom's lucidity had held out long enough for her to know who he was when he called and to see a picture of Henry.

"We'll send you some actual photographs too so that you can put them in your photo albums and have some framed in your room." JJ added, knowing how much Diana treasured the photos of her son.

"Thank you Jennifer, I would appreciate that very much." Diana replied as she reached out running her fingers over baby Henry's face on the William's cell phone screen.

William Reid looked down at the photo occupying the screen of his Blackberry. It was hard not to recognize the similarities to Spencer's baby photos. He made a mental note to set up a college fund and a trust for his grandson first thing tomorrow.

"We'll come to visit as soon as we can." JJ said turning to look at Spence who nodded in understanding that his Mom should see Henry as soon as they were able to make a trip to Las Vegas.

Diana smiled fondly. "That would be wonderful. How are you feeling Jennifer?" she asked, wanting to continue the conversation, not knowing when she might next speak to Jennifer and Spencer in a lucid state.

* * *

"Well don't y'all look comfy?" Will drawled as he re-entered the room not too long after Spence had finished showering and changing to find Spencer and JJ curled up together on her bed whispering quietly to each other while Spencer held Henry. JJ's fingers wove through the damp strands of Spencer's hair as she leaned against his shoulder. "I hope Chinese is okay? I went to the place just down the road." He explained with a grin as he held up the bag of Chinese takeout and walked into the room, setting the bag on the table, he began pulling out to go containers and chopsticks. Will's hand paused in mid-air. "Everything okay there Spencer?" he asked as he took in the expression on Spencer's face.

JJ turned to look at Spence and giggled. "Everything will be fine as long as you got some forks as well as chopsticks." She replied for Spence, still giggling as she turned to look at Will.

Will's eyebrows drew together in confusion, but he reached into the bag and pulled out some plastic silverware. "Yeah, they threw some of those in here too. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. Thanks Will." JJ said, reaching out and taking his hand and squeezing, wanting to change the subject to what she and Spence had discussed.

"For the plastic forks?" Will asked in confusion as he looked back and forth between JJ and Spencer.

"Yes, most definitely for the plastic forks." Spence dead panned as he nodded, thankful that he'd be able to eat and actually get food to his mouth.

JJ laughed and shook her head. "Actually, Spence and I," she said turning to glance at Spence, and then looked back at Will at Spence's nod, "well, we want you to be Henry's godfather."

"Cher, I…" Will replied, pausing with a Chinese takeout container in his hand in mid-air, at a loss for words as he looked back and forth between JJ and Spencer.

"JJ told me you haven't held Henry yet." Spence said as he stood up with Henry in his arms and stepped towards Will. "Henry, buddy, this is Uncle Will. He's your godfather." The new father whispered to his son as he slipped the baby boy into Will's arms, taking the container out of his hand so that Will could hold his godson with both hands. "Ooo, moo goo gai pan…" Spence said as he opened the container up as he moved to sit back down next to JJ, holding the container out to her so they could both eat from it while they watched Henry and Will have their first godson and godfather moment.

Henry grunted, as if saying hello, as he squirmed in his Uncle Will's arms.

"Hey Henry," Will spoke softly, "you are a lucky boy, you know that?" he asked as he glanced up at Spencer and JJ, giving them a smile as he sat down in the nearby chair.

* * *

"The car seat is installed to meet the safety specifications." Spence said as he walked into JJ and Henry's hospital room with Henry's baby blanket in hand.

JJ finished snapping up their baby boy's sleeper and then lifted Henry up to rest on her chest as she turned to face Spence. "Hi Daddy," she murmured, waving Henry's hand at his Daddy.

"Hey buddy," Spence replied as he stepped closer, wrapping his arms around JJ's waist as he leaned down and kissed their baby boy on the forehead. A large smile lit up his face as he lifted his eyes to meet JJ's, "Hi to you too."

"Hi," JJ replied, grinning back at Spence, then she stretched up and kissed him.

Just then JJ's doctor showed up with a wheel chair. "Your get-away vehicle is ready so you can get out of here and go home," The doctor teased as she winked at JJ knowing all too well how eager JJ was to leave the hospital, "but I'll see you both in about two weeks, okay? Call my office to schedule an appointment."

"Okay," JJ replied with a nod as she took Henry's baby blanket from Spence. Then she obediently turned and walked to the wheel chair and sat down. She'd learned from the team's experiences with doctors, emergency rooms, and hospitals that it was always quicker to not fight using the wheel chair.

Spence slung the strap of JJ's bag across his chest and stepped up behind the wheel chair. "Ready to go?" he asked as he leaned over JJ's shoulder to watch as she adjusted Henry against her shoulder and covered him with his baby blanket to block out the chill of late fall when they got outside.

"Definitely, home Jeeves." JJ teased as she leaned in and kissed Spence on the cheek.

Spence's eyes moved back and forth rapidly as his mind searched to make a correlation to what JJ was talking about. And then it clicked. "Oh… Bertie Wooster's personal valet Reginald Jeeves. Did you know that P.G. Wodehouse used that character in thirty five short stories and eleven novels? Sir Pelham Grenville Wodehouse created Reginald Jeeves in 1915 and wrote about him up until his final completed work, Aunts Aren't Gentlemen  in 1974."

Though being well read, JJ hadn't actually known where the phrase 'home Jeeves' actually came from, knowing it rather from pop culture references. She smiled a vision of Spence telling stories to his mini-me appeared in her mind's eye.


End file.
